


The Unseen Part One

by LaurenRowntreex



Series: Hear no evil, See no evil, Speak no evil. [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenRowntreex/pseuds/LaurenRowntreex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenifer soon realised Will wasn't for her when she found herself in love with Spencer. What does will think of this? Has she made the right decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen Part One

Chapter One

"Good morning" JJ said as she looked at her boyfriend as he lay there smiling at her. "Good morning" he replied as he gently stroked her hair behind her ear, "fancy some breakfast?" he asked rising from the warm bed they both cuddled in all night "ooo, that would be lush" JJ groaned as she turned onto her side facing him "I'll join you soon" she said and sat up in bed. "Smells lush" JJ beamed as she walked in the kitchen buttoning up his shirt "Is that my shirt?" he asked with a grin on his face "Yeah, I hope you don't mind it was just on the floor" "Not at all" me smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. "So what you got planned today?" he asked as he turned the bacon in the pan "well I was hoping to do a bit shopping" JJ asked fluttering her eyelashes, he giggled "okay, where to?" he asked praying she wasn't going to say town "oh, we could just pop into town" JJ replied with a small hope of him agreeing "okay" he replied faking a smile.

They placed their plates on the coffee table in front of them and JJ groaned "y'no Spence, you make some damn good bacon n' egg" "well, I didn't go to cookery school for 2 years for nothing did I" he giggled "you went to cookery school?" she asked in astonishment "yeah and law school, university, college and I even worked at a bakery while I was growing up" JJ raised her eyebrows "someone was a busy boy" Spence smiled and cuddled up to her "So what did you do when you were a kid?" he asked "well, I wasn't exactly top of the class" she snorted "I was more the popular kind but i soon got my priorities straight and look where I am now" she smiled "yeah well I'm glad you did" Spence snapped "How do you mean?" JJ asked feeling like a child facing a teacher "Well if you didn't you wouldn't have got your job at the BAU and I wouldn't have met you" Spence explained "Yeah, your'e right... I suppose everything happens for a reason" JJ replied, holding him close.

"excuse me... Sorry... Pardon me" Spence said weaving in and out of all the busy shoppers holding five of JJs shopping bags on each arm. "Keep up slow coach" JJ smiled at Spence as he politley apologised to everyone he bumped into in town "ooo, Jack Wills is open" JJ exclaimed darting into the shop and leaving spence to battle through everyone. "What do you think of this?" JJ asked spence pointing to a nice shirt hanging up on the wall "Isn't it a bit... I don't know... Boyish?" he said trying to order his words carefully to try and not disappoint the excited little girl "For you silly" she laighed "I think it will go very nice with your eyes" she said as Spence tilted his head assessing the strange fabric piece of clothing hanging up in the shop "Is it me?" he asked "Of course, you suit everything babe, c'mon we'll try it on" she said while searching for her very tall but slim boyfriends' size. "What d'ya think?" he asked as he modelled the shirt out of the changing room and towards JJ sitting on the stool "Wow" JJ laughed "I am so getting you that!". Spencer smiled awkwardly as he was still unsure as to whether he suited it or not.

Spence placed all 20 of the shopping bags into the boot and shut it, astonished as to he managed the 3 hours of shopping they had just achieved. "That was the longest I've ever shopped" Spence beamed as he sat in the drivers seat of the car, "Thank you" JJ smiled as she gently rubbed Spence's leg. "Where would her majesty like to go now?" Spence asked sarcastically "Well, I don't know about you but im starved" JJ said rubbing her stomach "KFC?" Spence suggested and JJ's eyes lit up. "I hate small cars" Spencer scowled as he pulled away from the space he thought was empty "ah, finally" he muttered under his breath looking over the steering wheel parking his large car in the small space. "HI, can I help?" The enthusiastic lady at the counter beamed "NO, I just stood in line for 10 minutes to say Hi" Spence thought to himself quite adgetated by the morning he just had "Could we have the banquet for 2 please" JJ asked pulling the purse out of her bag "Yeah, which drink would that be?" "Coke please" JJ responded pulling a £20 note from her purse "That'll be £15 please" The lady at the counter asked as Spence looked shocked at the price of a single piece of chicken in batter and some chips.

"oooh, that was divine" JJ smiled licking her lips, spence smiled "As good as my bacon and egg sandwich?" JJ pulled a face "As if that's possible" she said leaning over and kissing Spence on the lips". "eee, fancing seeing you 2 love birds here" a voice said behind them, they turned to see Will standing at the door of KFC "Will, hi" JJ said awkwardly as she looked at her ex standing in the doorway "I see he treats you well" Will said biting his lip "I mustn't have done that" he said shrugging past her "No, Will, you know that's not it, I guess it just didn't work out" Will snorted "Yeah, but we could still have a kid, what's the matter could he not so you used me?" Will snapped becoming really annoyed, JJ teared up "No, Will,it's not like that at all" "Look, Will, I'm sorry that you may have felt hurt but I didn't force JJ away from you... Love happens in strange ways and there's no guarentee that the one you love is the right one..." Spence interupted trying to somewhat comfort his girlfriend's ex "You know what, save it brainy, you want her? she's all yours, enjoy her" he said storming out of the fast food resteraunt "I am so sorry" Spence sighed apologetically "I did not mean for that to happen". JJ shook her head "It's not you, he always had a hot temper, c'mon lets just go home and watch some TV" she said standing up and tucking her stool in. Spence walked around the bench and out his arm around her shoulder kissing her head "I love you JJ, and I'm really sorry" He said, JJ looked up at him "You have nothing to be sorry for" she said smiling.


End file.
